Elemental Magic and Magecraft
by The Black Guard
Summary: Set during the first book. Negi gets a letter from Dumbledore asking him to teach a new class. Negi accepts and goes to Hogwarts to teach. Watch as he teaches Harry, Ron, Hermoine and the rest of the Hogwarts students mage magic. NegixAnya pairing.
1. Chapter 1 The new teacher is Negi

It had been five years since Negi had saved Mundus Magicus. Since then, he had freed Evangeline from the _Infernus Scholacticus _' curse, gone back to Wales, made a permanent pactio with Anya, and then became a Magister Magi. Konoka Konoe had also healed all of the villagers that had been petrified.

Now, he was sitting on a couch in his living room reading a report on how "Project: Blue Mars" was going when, suddenly, a big, brown and white barn owl flew in through an open window. It proceeded to drop a letter in his lap before leaving through the same window.

"An owl? Why would someone send me a letter by owl instead of the mail?" Negi wondered as he opened the letter.

On the back of the envelope was the seal of the Headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Anya! Come look at this!" Negi called out.

Anya arrived soon after.

"What is it?" Anya asked.

"Here, read this." Negi said, handing her the letter.

Anya read it out loud:

_Dear Mr. Springfield,_

_I am introducing a new class here at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that will teach the students elemental magic, also known as mage magic. The name of said class is _Elemental Magic and Magecraft_. I would like you to be the first professor of this class, as you have prior experience teaching and are a Magister Magi. Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron two days from now at two in the afternoon to tell me your answer. Thank You._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Are you going to accept, Negi?" Anya asked.

"Yeah. All I've been doing lately is making sure everything goes as planned. I could use a break. And besides, it sounds fun." Negi smiled.

Anya blushed lightly as she responded, "Guess I'll see you in a year then."

"What do you mean? You're coming with me aren't you? After all, you are my Ministra Magi." Negi said, confused.

"We'll ask at the Leaky Cauldron and make sure you can accompany me."

Two days later, Negi and Anya were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Dumbledore. Five 'till two, Dumbledore suddenly appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. After looking around for a moment, he spotted Negi and Anya sitting at a table in the corner drinking Butterbeer.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you are Mr. Negi Springfield?" he asked when he got to their table.

"Yes, you would be correct. And you would be Albus Dumbledore." Negi replied, "And this is my Ministra Magi, Anya Cocolova."

"It is nice to finally meet you. Now, do you accept the position as a teacher for the new class?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Yes, but on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That Anya be allowed to accompany me."

"Yes, my boy. She can come!" At this, Anya's face brightened up considerably. "I assumed she would when I sent you the letter." Dumbledore continued.

"Alright then. When do we need to be at Hogwarts?" Negi asked in conclusion.

"I would request that yo be there a week before the students arrive. That way, you can learn your way around." was Dumbledore's response.

"Very well. We will see you again in a month." Negi responded as he and Anya stood up and left, having already paid for their drinks.

The one month went by rather quickly. Anya and Negi had said their good-byes to Nekane, Stan, and the Magus and were now riding in a carriage heading towards Hogwarts. Negi had just finished telling Anya about the Thestrals pulling their carriage when they stopped in front of the Hogwarts gates. AS they got out they saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of the giant double doors leading into the castle itself, along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. As you requested, we are here a week before the students arrive." Negi greeted.

"Yes, yes. Thank you. Why don't you come on in." Dumbledore suggested as he walked into Hogwarts.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, this is Negi Springfield. He will be teaching the _Elemental Magic and Magecraft_ class. Please show around during the next week." Dumbledore said.

"And who is the young woman?" McGonagall asked, glancing back at Anya.

"My name is Anna Cocolova, ma'am. Please call me Anya. I'm Negi's Ministra Magi." Anya introduced herself, not noticing the confused looks and McGonagall and Snape's face when she mentioned Ministra Magi.

As Dumbledore showed them to their rooms, they discussed the differences between the two types of magic.

A week later, the students arrived. All the teachers plus Anya were sitting at the head table. After a short wait, all the first years came in. They all took turns being sorted into their Houses when their name was called. During this, it was relatively quiet, save the cheers from a table when someone got sorted.

McGonagall then called one name, "Potter, Harry!"

As she did, a boy with black hair and green eyes framed by glasses walked up and sat on the stool. All the while, people were constantly whispering back and forth.

"Why is everyone so excited?" Anya asked Negi.

"I'll explain in detail later, but basically, ten years ago, when Harry Potter was a baby, he somehow defeated the most feared wizard alive." Negi responded.

"What do you mean 'somehow defeated'? He was a baby!"

"I'll explain later. He's been sorted into Gryfindor by the way." Negi said as the Headmaster stood up.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

As Dumbledore sat down, food appeared on the tables. After a while, everyone had finished eating and the deserts disappeared. Dumbledore stood up to make announcements: staying out of the forest, magic shouldn't be used in the corridors, and so on. He also said not to go into the third floor corridor. He then got to the final announcements.

"This year, we will introduce a new class. It is _Elemental Magic and Magecraft_ and will be taught by Professor Negi Springfield."

When this was announced, Negi stood up so everyone could see him. He was about six feet tall with dark red hair and dark brown hair underneath the red hair and reddish-brown eyes. He kept his hair in a ponytail and was wearing a black suit jacket and matching pants, with a white button-up shirt underneath that and a black tie.

"As he will be teaching a new type of magic, this class is mandatory for everyone in their second year and above and for first years for two years. Now, off to bed. Firs years, follow your seniors in the House you were sorted into. Good night." Dumbledore finished.

**Authors Notes: I'll try to update every week, but no promises. I tend to get caught up playing Empire: Total War, so I'll have several chapters done, just not typed up. If I get reviews it will make me update faster. I've written a Naruto story before, but stopped. I don't plan on stopping this story. This story was inspired by several other Negima!/ Harry Potter crossovers that I have had the pleasure of reading. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ardescat Spell

**I know that I said I would update once a week, but I think I'll try to update whenever I've got a chapter done. This chapter is shorter than chapter one, but I wanted to start chapter three where it will start. Can't say anymore without spoiling the next chapter. I will also start responding to reviews. For a picture of what Negi is wearing when he stands up in the Great Hall, go to the Negima! manga and it will be chapter 193 page 11.**

**magical fan18 : Sorry if chapter one seemed rushed. The first few chapters might be the same, but that's just me trying to get through the introduction part of the story as fast as possible. This chapter may seem rushed, too, but I don't think chapter three will be. As for how Harry will grow, I plan on making him a Magister Magi by the time he graduates if that helps you any. I can't go into to much detail 'cause I won't know until I get to the point where he starts growing more. I can say that Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and the Weasley twins-my younger sister is obsessed with them right now so I have to include them- will get special training by Negi, Anya, and the other members of Ala Alba when they show up.**

**fg7dragon : Thanks for letting me know. I'll correct it as I post this chapter.**

**I realized I failed to put a disclaimer on chapter one, so here it is: I don't own Harry Potter or Negima! They are the properties of J.K. Rowling and Ken Akamatsu. And Empire: Total War is owned by Creative Assembly and Sega.**

**'...' means the word or phrase is slightly emphasized**

_**italics **_**means a name or spell**

**'_italics_' means someone is thinking **

**underline**** means the word or phrase is emphasized**

**Now onto the story.**

The next day, classes began. At 11 a.m. all the first year students in Gryfindor and Slytherin were waiting outside the door to the _Elemental Magic and Magecraft_ classroom. They weren't waiting long before Negi opened the door so they could enter.

"Alright class! Settle down and take your seats. Now, before we start the lesson, who knows what 'Elemental' Magic is?" Negi asked as class began.

For a minute, all was still, until one girl with bushy brown hair raised her hand. "Yes, Miss..."

"Granger, sir! Hermoine Granger."

"Yes, Miss Granger? Do you want to answer? Don't worry, though, I don't expect you to know."

"Elemental Magic would deal with the elements, as the name suggests. But I would imagine, it uses the elements to create spells." Hermoine answered like she was reading it from a book.

"Very good, Miss Granger! You would be correct that it deals with the elements" at this point, Negi gave a lady-killer smile that made Hermoine blush beat red, "and you would also be correct to assume that it uses the elements to create spells, both for attack and defense." Negi finished.

"Any more questions?"

Draco Malfoy raised his hand.

"You would be Mr. Malfoy. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. Could you show us some of this magic?"

"Ah, you want to see some, do ya." Anya answered as she walked out of the door behind Negi.

"Well, I guess we can show you a beginners spell." Negi agreed.

"Why not one of the powerful spells." Malfoy mocked and whined.

"Because, most of the spells I know are too dangerous to use in a classroom. But the spell I will use, you all can try out, too. Okay." Negi said.

"Fortis La Tius Lilith Lilioth! Ardescat!" Anya chanted, knowing what spell Negi was going to use.

Immediately, a small flame appeared at the tip of her pointer finger.

"Woah!" the students gasped.

"Do you see that! She didn't even use a wand!" one student pointed out.

"Of course I didn't. When you are good as me, you don't need a wand!" Anya boasted.

"Don't listen to her, class." Negi said, making Anya glare at him.

"While it is true we don't need wands to cast our style of magic, we do need a magical amplifier. For me, it is my ring. In Anya's case, it is the bracelet she is wearing" Negi corrected.

"By the way, this is my Ministra Magi, Anya Cocolova." He added as an after thought.

The class then started murmuring among themselves. In order to quiet them, Negi decided to have them attempt the beginners spell.

"Alright class! Listen up! One at a time, come up and get a practice wand." Negi said gesturing to the pile of wands he summoned.

"But you just said that wands weren't necessary!" Malfoy complained.

"I said that 'we' don't need them." Negi said, motioning toward Anya. "But for beginners like yourself, a practice wand will allow you to have better control."

"Hmph! Fine." Malfoy grunted as he walked up and grabbed a wand. Once the entire class had wands, Negi really began teaching.

"The spell we will be practicing is the one Anya just used. It is the _Ardescat_ spell. You will chant _Practe Bigi Nar! Ardescat!_" Negi said "Any questions?"

Hermoine's hand shot into the air again. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"But Miss Cocolova said something different. Why is that?"

"That would be her activation key. See, for mage magic, you must use an activation key before every spell. _Practe Bigi Nar!_ is a beginners activation key that everyone has used in training, myself and Anya included. Once a mage is experienced enough, they can and normally will create their own activation key. But for now, just use the one I told you." Negi explained.

"Thank you for the explanation, Professor." Hermoine said.

During the rest of the class period, everyone attempted the _Ardescat_ spell, with no results- no one was able to use it.

"Now, don't worry about not being able to use the spell. It will take some time before you are able to, though you should be able to use it sooner than your seniors. Now keep practicing. You can keep the wands so you can practice as your homework for today. You are dismissed." Negi encouraged as the class ended.

His next two classes for that day were with the third and fifth years. Both classes practiced the _Ardescat_ spell and were told that their homework was to keep practicing. They were also told that for the next class, they needed to bring a spare set of night ware and hygiene essentials. Everyone was confused as to why, but they decided that he had his reasons.

The classes for the fourth and sixth years were the same. Negi allowed the seventh years to skip his class as it would require at least two years for them to learn the fundamentals well enough.

The next week, Ron Weasley was able to use the _Ardescat_ spell. Negi explained that it was becasue he had an affinity to fire, so he was able to use the the _Ardescat_- a fire spell- before everyone else. He did mention that it was extraordinary that he got it in the first week.

"Wow, Ron! That's amazing!" Harry congratulated.

"Yeah! Professor Springfield, has anyone else that you know been able to learn it so quickly?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I know one person."

"Who is it?"

"Anya. She has a very high affinity to fire magic. So much so, that when she was younger, she would sometimes lose control of it. Now, she is able to use fire magic without any spells. I was the same with wind magic." Negi replied, remembering all the mishaps that got them into.

"Do you think I may be the same way?" Ron asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I doubt it. It is extremely rare for someone to have as strong affinity to any element- like Anya and myself- without having trained with that element for their entire life." Negi responded.

After that, the class practiced the _Ardescat_ spell for the remainder of the time. Negi's next class was with the third year Gryfindors and Hufflepuff.

**Authors Notes: Well, this is it for chapter two. I should have chapter three up before the end of the week, hopefully. I was talking with a friend and I think I'm gonna have Harry have an ice affinity and be taught by Evangeline, who will show up in the next couple of chapters. R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Diorama Sphere

**Chapter three! I had finished last night and was going to post it, but my sister, my beta reader, was already in bed, so I had to wait 'till this morning to post it. Sorry. This chapter is also longer than the previous two. I have also copied-to an extent- a scene from Negima! I'm also taking a concept out of the Percy Jackson books. Try to guess which ones they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Negima! They are the property of JK Rowling and Ken Akamatsu. I may own Miss Andrews, an OC in this chapter, unless she actually does show up in the books, in which case, she is also the property of JK Rowling.**

When the third year Gryfindors and Hufflepuffs entered the classroom, they saw that all the desks had been moved to the walls so that a rather large diorama sat in the middle of the room. Anya was crouched down in front of it, drawing runes on a large piece of paper.

"Umm... Miss Anya? Where is Professor Springfield? And what is that?" One Hufflepuff girl asked, startling Anya.

"Wha! Oh, this," Anya pointed to the diorama after composing herself, "is a diorama sphere. Negi's inside. If you will step on a rune, it will transport you to him." Anya demonstrated by stepping on one and disappearing in a bright flash of light.

"Wh- where'd she go?" the Hufflepuff asked out loud.

"Don't know..." George Weasley started.

"But let's follow her." Fred finished as both stepped onto the runes.

In a flash of light, they found themselves on a stone platform in the middle of a desert. They quickly spotted Anya leaning against one of the walls, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Took you long enough! Where are the othere?" Anya complained when she noticed them.

"They should be right behind us." Fred answered.

"But what do you mean it took us long enough? We were only a few seconds behind you." George asked as the other students started arriving.

"It's because time in here is sped up. One day in here equals one hour outside. In here we can have a whole day to practice spells and still not have to miss any classes." Negi explained as he walked up.

"Well, it looks like all of you are here. Follow me." Negi said, walking back the way he came.

He led them inside a large building that he dubbed HQ and to a hallway that branched off in two directions.

"Anya, will you show the girls to their room, please. Boys, follow me." Negi requested as he took the left path.

After putting their belongings in a mass dorm room and claiming a bed for themselves, the two groups met up again in the entrance hall. Negi and Anya then game them a tour. The building was a modern four story with rooms for teaching, sparring, practicing spells, and much more. It also had an armory- Negi didn't bother telling them this as it was off limits- a dining room and kitchen, an indoor pool, library, and a teleportation room that led to several different, smaller diorama spheres that were attached to the main sphere.

"This place is called a diorama sphere. As I've already mentioned, one day in here equals one hour in the real world. The reason we are here is so that you can do the two years of studying that the first years are having to do in one year, and also be able to practice and learn some more spells. Right now, the library is off limits, but later in the year I'll allow you access to it." Negi explained.

"I want everyone to line up in two single file lines. One in front of me and one in front of Anya. The spell we will use will let us know your elemental affinity." Negi said as everyone did as they were told.

Lee Jordan was the first in Negi's group. "I've already cast the spell, so all you need to do is use your wand and summon some of your magic at the tip." Negi instructed, loud enough so everyone could hear him.

When he did, a ball of wind formed.

"Okay, your main elemental affinity is wind, Mr. Jordan." Negi stated.

The Weasley twins were next. When their magic was summoned at the tip of their wands, it was fire for both.

"Can't say I'm too surprised there." Negi said upon seeing their affinity.

"Nope. Not with their younger brother having fire, too." Anya commented.

"So Ron was able to use..." Fred began.

"Fire magic then." George finished.

"I'm beginning to hate it when they do that." Anya whispered to Negi.

"Yes, he was able to use the _Ardescat_ spell." Negi said.

After about an hour, almost all of the students had discovered their main elemental effinity. One girl had light as her affinity.

"Very good, Miss Andrews! To have light as your main affinity is extremely rare." Negi congratulated.

"I want most of you to continue learning the _Ardescat_ spell. The wind affinities, however; you are going to use the _Vente_ spell. And Miss, Andrews, try the _Lux_ spell. They both are beginners spells." Negi instructed.

Several hours passed as the students practiced. A few people caught on and were able to use the beginners spell. Prominent among them were Fred and George who got it in the first hour.

"Alright class! Let's take a break and get lunch." Negi said.

"Finally! Food!" exclaimed Lee Jordan as he and the rest of the would-be mages took a break.

"Go to the dining room and ask for whatever you want. Alcohol will not be served." Negi said, going into the hallway.

Upon first inspection, some believed that not everyone would fit into the dining room, but as more people walked in, the dining room expanded to fit everyone inside.

After lunch, Negi and Anya led the third years up to the third floor and into a classroom.

"To begin, there are two types of mages. Western Mages and Eastern Mages. Western Mages are from this side of the world, in other words, Europe and the Americas. They also tend to be active in this side, though there are a large number of Western mages in Japan. When I use the term 'mage', it will be Western Mages I'm referring to. As you can probably guess, Eastern Mages are from Asia and it is extremely rare to find them in the western portions of the world. Any questions so far? None? Okay." Negi explained.

"There are also two types of Western Mages. The regular mages, who stand back and cast long but powerful spells and the magic swordsmen, who close in for close combat with their opponents. I'm a magic swordsman, while Anya is a regular mage. Since magic swordsmen aren't always capable of chanting spells, we 'pre-load' spells before battle and release them in battle by saying _Emittam_. There are also healers, but many of them know combat magic too, so I'm classifying them as regular mages. Any questions now?" Negi asked.

One hand was raised. " Yes, what about Eastern mages? Do they have different kinds of mages? And what king of magic do they use?"

"Good question. As far as I am aware, they don't. They do have Shinmei-ryu swordsmen who can use ki and a little magic. They also have ninjas, though they are more mercenaries than allies. As for the kind of magic they use, it is mostly talisman and charm based." Negi answered.

"What is 'key' sir?" a Hufflepuff asked.

"Ki, K I, is physical energy. There are plenty of mundanes- muggles- who can use it, most often subconsciously. Now, you are probably wanting to know more about regular mages, magic swordsmen, and healers; but we'll get into that at a later time, along with pactios. Let's head outside and do some lite exercises before we begin practicing again." Negi instructed.

As they made their way outdoors, many of the students groaned and complained, having never had to exercise before.

"For now, let's run around the HQ ten times, then do twenty push-ups and fifty sit-ups." Negi said.

"Whaaat? You expect us to that much! I doubt anyone here, besides yourself, could do that!" Lee Jordan exclaimed.

"Hm. You're right. Let's cut that number in half." Negi conceded.

"Aww!" many of the students continued complaining.

"Well, at least it's not as many as before!" one optimistic Gryfindor said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Let's begin!" Negi said and started running.

An hour later, everyone but Negi and Anya- who just watched- were exhausted.

"Why... did we... have... to do that? And... what part of... it... was lite?" a Hufflepuff questioned, bent over slightly with his arms on his knees supporting himself.

"What do you mean? I normally do a lot more than that." Negi said, puzzled.

"You forget that most people would consider your warm-up exercises as 'lite'." Anya informed him.

"Oh! Sorry!" Negi apologized.

"Now that we're all rested, its time to practice. You'll probably find that it's easier for those who've already learned the spell. For the rest, many of you should be able to use it now." Negi instructed.

Several found that Negi was right when they were able to activate the spell, or easier to use for those who already knew it.

"Professor, why is the _Ardescat_ spell easier to use now?" a Gryfindor asked.

"Because exercise helps the magic flow better." Negi answered.

"Why don't you all shower before supper. When you're finished, do down to the dining room to eat." Anya suggested.

After they had showered and had eaten, Negi gave them the rest of the night to do whatever they wanted. The next day, they practiced, ate a quick lunch, then left the diorama sphere for their next class.

**AN: There! It's done. I'll try to get two more chapters up before the end of the week, but no promises. And I need spells and activation keys. I already have Harry's activation key and one very powerful spell, but I need more. You can leave them in reviews or you can PM me. I'll be sure to credit you with them the first time I use them. R&R. Thanks!**


End file.
